The Lonely Night of a Nine-Tailed Fox
by XYLag
Summary: Ahri has been a bit lonely lately. So she's forced to take some... measures.


**It's been a while since I wrote a random sex scene...one worthy of uploading.**

**And since I've been playing League of Legends, I thought. "Why not Ahri?"**

**So here it is, I hope it is of your liking, I had never written a female masturbation, so it may be innacurate, but I'm sure I'll hear all of it with your reviews, right?**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Ahri, she had participated on a match, and lost, miserably. It had been a long streak of loses for her.

She teleported with the rest of her team to the Institute, everyone started talking, she decided to head back to her room, she wasn't in the mood to be talking to the other champions.

Walking through the corridors she noticed a familiar summoner, and approached him, setting aside her worries, she might be able to get him to accompany her to her room.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Ahri." The summoner greeted politely. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, not really, I was just wondering if you were doing something tonight."

He hesitated to answer, and she noticed it. "Actually I have some spells to prepare, so yeah, I'm kind of busy."

Ahri nodded, the smile on her face fading slightly, turning around and heading to her room.

Now she felt worse, it had been happening like that for quite sometime now, summoners had started to avoid her, and the worst part, was that she understood why, for Ahri sex wasn't only physical, she would take the essence from her partner, even if unconsciously, sure, now she could control it enough not to kill them, but it still happened. And by what she heard it was like having the worst hangover of you life, multiplied by a thousand.

And sure at first the pleasure was worth the feeling of dying that came afterwards. But every time the act was repeated the feeling would get worse and worse, discouraging anyone from sleeping with her, and she had to be honest, she had had hangovers before, and it was not funny.

Ahri didn't realized when she reached her room, unlocking the door and entering, locking it again from the inside, she stripped to her underwear, and threw herself on the bed, her hands resting peacefully on her belly.

She bit her lower lip, having a moral debate, she wanted pleasure, and masturbation was always an option, but it always felt so…empty.

She let out a soft moan as one of her tails coiled around her thigh; apparently the decision was already made.

She removed her bra, her breasts and chest rising with every breath that she made. Her tails started to rub her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, her juices moistening the cloth because of the teasing.

Her right hand gripped her panties; with a shift she removed them, leaving them hanging on one of her ankles.

She bit her lip again as her right hand traced the edges of her opening, as small trickle of her, pouring from within her. Her whole hand started to rub her folds, getting more pleasure as more fluids pour out of her. Ahri was panting by that point, and sweat was starting to form on her neck and chest.

Ahri brought her hand to her mouth, licking the juices, savoring them with soft moans. Her hand traveled back down, the fingers rubbing against her womanhood. She opened her legs; her index and middle fingers taking point as they entered her moisten entrance, earning a louder moan as she rubbed the interior of her womanhood.

Ahri's moans became louder; she turned her head from side to side as the stimulation continued. With her left hand she grabbed her breast, and started to fondle it, pinching the nipple softly.

She quickened her hand's movements, as her hips started to move too with the rhythm. Her fingers were sticky and glowing because of her juices. Pulling her hand back to her mouth she licked her fingers hungrily, that was her flavor, her own taste. She continued to massage her breasts. Her breathy moans filling the room, one of her tails coiled around her torso while the others clanged to the bed.

Her hand returned to her opening this time adding a third finger, a moan of pleasure came out of her mouth as her chest raised from her heavy breathing.

Ahri's breathing quickened, as juices continued to pour out of her, he mouth was left open as a small trail of saliva poured out into her pillow.

She fingered herself more vigorously. Releasing her breast, her left hand moved to her nether region, her fingers rubbing against her clitoris. Her moans getting louder as the pleasure augmented.

Ahri's whole body was shaking from the pleasure, as she felt her climax coming. All of her body was glistening in sweat.

She continued to move her fingers inside of her, feeling the warmth of her interiors, her back arched as her climax came even closer, she could feel it as she screamed in pleasure, the waves of pleasure spiking higher.

The muscles of her abdomen tightened, Ahri gasped as her back arched and her chest pushed upwards, her tails wrapped around her body in a tightly embrace. Ahri's eyes opened slightly, her golden orbs, lost in space as pleasure took her completely.

Her right hand continued its movements inside of her, while her left hand rubbed harder on her clitoris. That finally took her over the edge. One instants was all it lasted, one instants that seemed to last forever, as Ahri held her breath. And it came out all at once, her cum, bursting out spraying her legs, as he body shacked uncontrollably. She released her breath with a loud scream of pure pleasure as her tail applied more pressure to her body. Ahri closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of her, as the climax ended, her back retuned to its normal position, and her breath slowly starting to return to normality.

Her slender body, covered in sweat, seemed to shine with the light of the candles; her breasts moving up and down, with her panting breathing.

"That wasn't so bad." Ahri though to herself with a playful smile, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**I felt it was good, maybe I could have made it a bit longer, or add details here and there, but I felt it was good...ish.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Any comments of thoughts you can let me know with a Review or a PM.**

**Take Care**

**-XY**


End file.
